gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Horde 2.0
:For the Horde mode in Gears of War 2, see Horde. Horde 2.0 is the redesigned Horde mode for Gears of War 3. Horde 2.0 allows the players to set up static defenses to help them fend off the Locust Horde. Players earn currency for each kill and for completing wave challengeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBpGowjZf4, which they can use between waves to build and maintain their defenses and unlock weapon and ammo spawns. Players must hold Y to buy weapons; the player who bought it will then pick it up and replace their previous weapon. Weapons and ammo dropped by enemies can be used as well, but disappear when the next round starts. Players can also trade currency with each other, just like the ammo trade, by pressing B while holding the aim button down (Y for ammo). As, players get into higher waves, expect the profit to rise time by time. Unlike Horde 1.0, the foes will vary. In Horde 1.0, players who started off at round 1 began off with Drones and Wretches. In Horde 2.0, they can have a variety of foes at wave 1, varying from Tickers to Lambent Drones. Units will start to have better weaponry and change their behaviour over time, too. For example, once a player reaches wave level 5, Lambent Drones start to use Gnasher Shotguns, Lambent Drudges begin to transform after being damaged enough, more units will spawn per wave etc. Bosses (picked at random from a Brumak, Gunkers, Savage Corpsers, Lambent Berserker, Berserkers, or a Reaver Squad) will make an appearance every ten rounds. Support troops (ordinary enemies) will appear in addition to the boss. Check the "Enemies" section to see which enemies are new in Horde 2.0. The Sire is the only creature that doesn`t appear in the new mode. Setup Wave 1 will not start until the player(s) set up a command post (base). There are four or more command posts per map to choose from. The players cant build fortifications anywhere they like. As soon as a command post is activated, available static sites appear in the vicinity (two exceptions: silverback and onyx guard can move). The player can only see sites he can build depending on his fortification experience progress. Four colours show the options a player has: *Green: Fortification can be build *Red: Insufficient money to build, fully repair, reload or rebuild *Yellow: Fortification can be fully repaired, reloaded or rebuild *Blue: Fortification can be upgraded (only available for fully repaired fortifications) Just like in Versus, there are several weapon spawn points on every map, highlighted in green, furthermore ammo boxes to refill weapons. Some spawn points will switch the appearing weapon every round (like Boomshots, Torque Bows, Hammers of Dawn and heavy weapons). Those can be bought immediately, even before the first base has been established (Check weapons for prices). When one post is activated, the team has 30 seconds to buy fortifications and find a good position before the first wave starts. Earning points and money Apparently players earn the same amount of money as of points by hurting, killing and spotting enemies. The earned money isn`t affected bei the difficulty level or the chosen mutators, but points are. While points always counts for the whole team, money must be earned by every player for himself, which doesn`t really matter if you play as a team swapping money if needed. But there are ways to "waste" money and points (aside of using turrets or get fortifications damaged): *Assists (by foe). For example, you can have a Drudge kill a Locust Drone, due to that they are both enemies, the Drudge assist will have the player get reduced points. *Enemies gets killed by barriers (especially Tickers, Polyps or Formers) *Enemies gets killed by the Onyx Guards called by the command center (indoor maps) *Obviousely overall points for an infantry unit are reduced if he wasn`t killed "at once", but first downed and then killed (check Enemies for details) Points The team get points for every wave survived. If all team members die the counter will reset to zero. The score will be saved for every map, showing in leaderboards how well a team performed. The set difficulty and chosen mutators reduce or boost the points earned after each wave. *Casual = 100% *Normal = 150% *Hardcore = 200% *Insane = 250% Additional points are rewarded for completing challenges (partial as well) and surviving players at the end of a wave. Money As mentioned, money is earned by hurting, killing, downing and spotting enemies as well as reviving other players and completing challanges partial or complete. The only way to lose money you already earned is by being downed. However, the money can be saved for the team if the player is revived, earns the savior the money the downed player lost ($100 for every time down, no further penalties when killed). Everyone starts off with $1000. Upon completing a round, all players earn an extra $250 each, which is not included in earned cash. Because of that, the more players participating the more cash is in the game to buy and fortify. Spotting an enemy is always useful. Aside from warning your team against incoming enemies, you will always get extra money if an enemy while marked by you is killed (while the assist players don`t get less points). The bigger the enemy the bigger your reward for spotting (at about 17% of the overall points for the kill). If you kill the enemy all by yourself you wont get more points than usual. Remember that you can spot enemies and earn money even after death in ghost cam mode. Instaed of bying weapons, try to get used to the usage of enemy weapons, especially the hammerburst. Remember that you will get some ammo for your starting weapons after each wave (as long as you dont have more than a certain amount already). That includes Lancer, Retro Lancer, Hammburst, Gnasher Shotgun, Sawed-Off and Snub Pistol. If you want to benefit from that by switching to one of these weapons, best do it before a wave ends to get the extra ammo. Save some money for dire situations. When most members of your team die and you have to fight a boss alone or with someone else, you will be happy to have some dollars left to buy an ammo crate or two. Think about which fortification can be useful in the base area, depending on the spawn points of the enemies, the enemy types in the following wave, the behaviour of the other team members and the forifications already built. Sometimes it is useful to buy an expensive upgrade or fortification like the silverback by combining the money of some players. Completing a challenge is a wise investment of time with bonus cash and other rewards. After completing a challenge, you are rewarded with green boxes with a $ logo on it near your Command Posts. These reward boxes do not disappear and should be opened at more difficult waves, such as boss waves. The rewards typically contain ammo, explosives, and heavy weapons such as Boomshield, Mulcher, Boomshots, etc. Once the reward boxes are opened, the weapons and ammo should be picked up because they will disappear after the following wave ends. However, if the reward boxes are not opened, they do not disappear. Active Poisons After each Boss Wave, the enemies you'll face become harder, gradually becoming more accurate, having more health, and dealing more damage. *'Wave 11-20' | Enemies have twice as much health. *'Wave 21-30' | Enemies have twice as much health and are twice as accurate. *'Wave 31-40' | Enemies have twice as much health, are twice as accurate, and deal double their normal damage. *'Wave 41-50' | Enemies have 2.5 times their normal health, are 2.5 times as accurate, and deal 2.5 times their normal damage. Challenges Time to time, you might be presented with a bonus objective for the next Wave. While completely optional, completing them will give you much-needed supplies such as weapons, ammo and even more cash. If you fail to complete the challenge, you receive a partial amount of the promised cash depending on how good you performed. 'List of Challenges:' *Chainsaw or Bayonet Charge 8 enemies *Complete the Wave in x time (Appearently the time depends on which wave the bonus wave occurs) *Kill 10 enemies in any 30 seconds window *Execute 8 enemies. (Chainsaw and Bayonet charges count towards executions) *Headshot 8 enemies *Kill 10 infantry enemies with a Turret. *Kill 2 Flame Boomers and/or Flame Grenadiers by detonating their fuel tank. *Complete the wave without any players dying. Note: Unlike weapons, the supply crates will stay permanently with you, and can stack up. The rewards however, if the box is opened, will disappear at the time when the Locust start spawning the next wave. 'List of Rewards:' A crate may contain one of the following: *Instant full ammunition for the weapons the team is carrying the moment the crate is opened and one grenade if the player has less than two, sometimes up to two ammo clips or a wild ticker with a clip *Two mulchers and one boomshield *Lots of boomshots *Longshot and torque bow *Lancer, retro lancer and one shot *Vulcan cannon Mutators In the game lobby, in which the host has decided what difficulty, round, etc., there will be a mutators option below. The host can pick up to 3 out of 15 mutators, either making it more fun, harder, or easier for players. Mutators will have an effect on the score multiplier at the end of a wave, either subtracting or adding points depending on which mutators are used. They have no effect on money earned within waves (which is related to the points scored from a kill etc.), but will lower or increase the money put towards fortification experience depending on the modifiers used. Notes: '' *''Friendly Fire also affects forifications (turrets and silverback can be damaged by players). Enemies hurt each other as well. *''Using Pinata forces players to collect the coins to earn money'' and points which makes it rather hard than fun for horde. Killed enemies drop one coin per 50 points (example drone: three coins 105=50+50+5) *''Big Explosions affects tickes and the enemy`s explosive attacks as well (like boomshots and frag grenades'') *''No Ammo pickups means no refill of the starting weapons after each wave'' Investments 'Fortifications' In between waves the player can see a display on the right side of the screen, showing the experience progress for each fortification type. Every Dollar spent fills the bars until level-up, which can result in new available fortifications or upgrades, less repair costs etc. Depending on the difficulty, the amount of money spent on fortications versus the amount actually used to level-up will vary. Difficulty Experience Affects: ''' *Casual = 60% *Normal = 80% *Hardcore = 100% *Insane = 120% '''Note: These can be stacked with mutators: (Difficulty Percentage) x (Mutator 1 + Mutator 2 + Mutator 3) = Fortification Experience Base Establishment: $0 for the initial outpost, +$2000 for each outpost after the first. Barriers: Enemies attempting to cross spikes or razor wire are greatly slowed and take damage, but cause a small amount of damage to the barricade. Enemies cannot cross electric or laser barriers, but those barriers turn off when a player gets too close. Note: Enemies can be downed from razor wire to laser wire. Tickers who enter electrified or laser barriers will be killed instantly. Decoys: Decoys are a useful distraction, drawing the fire of enemies in sight. Enemies will usually attack a decoy before they will attack a player. Grenades can be tagged on them. At level 8, the Decoy becomes an Onyx Guard bot equipped with a Gnasher Shotgun. If it gets destroyed, you have to start at the first level of Decoy again when you go to rebuild it. If damaged, the bot will regenerate health just like players do. Turrets: ' ' Turrets in Horde 2.0 have a limited supply of ammunition and can be destroyed; explosive weapons can easily demolish a turret while wildly firing will deplete its ammunition. During the time between rounds, turrets have two repair fees attached to them: one for replenishing ammo and the second for repairing damage. Sentries (Auto-Turret): Sentry turrets autonomously attack enemies that enter their field of fire. Light and heavy sentries fire bullets, but the static sentry fires a directed-energy pulse that stuns its targets. The Incendiary Sentry shoots bolts of fire at the enemies, and is highly effective against Berserkers and Lambent Berserkers. Silverback Mech: Before the title update/DLC level two Silverback would grant you 33% less repair. Due to the higher levels, this is now been split up between levels 2, 4, and 5. Each one is 11% bringing it back up to 33% at level 5. When purchased, the Silverback behaves generally like those found in the campaign. They can be deployed as cover and shoot a powerful minigun. Upgrades beyond level 2, which require DLC, add an upgrade for rockets. Rockets can only be fired in the static position and it takes about 5 seconds to reload them. Command Centers: The Command Center is capable of taking out several enemies at once. It must be repaired after each use to be used again in the next round. On indoor maps, the Command Center instead spawns a squad of Onyx Guards in an elevated, out of reach area to provide cover fire until some time has passed. It is crucial to know which areas the guards are able to reach with their weaponary to use them effectively. 'Misc' *Ammunition Box - $500 / $1000 (The increased price is for refilling completely empty weapons and or refilling a non-starter, non-pistol weapon) *Respawn (Buy back in after death) - $1500 (once per wave; increases by $1500 every tenth wave) 'Weapons' *Boltok Pistol: $300 *Gorgon Pistol: $200 *Boomshield: Free *Frag Grenades: $500 (2 grenades) *Ink Grenade: $250 *Incendiary Grenade: $400 *Smoke Grenade: $100 *Scorcher: $500 *Longshot: $700 *Boomshot: $850 *Hammer of Dawn: $850 *Mortar: $900 *Mulcher: $900 *One-Shot: $900 Enemies *Enemy type - Points when downed/points for killing a downed enemy, points for a kill without downing Infantry *Drone - 30/66, 105 *Sniper - 60/132, 210 *Grenadier - 175 *Grenadier Elite - 245 *Bolter - 175 *Cyclops - 210 *Savage Drone - 175 + *Savage Grenadier + *Flame Grenadier - 245 (If you down him then blow up his tank you can get 70 for the down and 245 for the kill making a total of 315) *Theron - 80/176, 280 *Savage Theron - 175 + *Beast Rider - 175 *Reaver Pilot (Theron) - 175 + Humanoids *Kantus - 420 *Armored Kantus - 700 + Lambent *Lambent Drone - 105 + *Lambent Drudge / Lambent Headsnake - 280 (Lambent Drudge)/ 420 (after mutation)/ 175 ( Lambent Headsnake) + *Lambent Wretch - 105 + *Former - 120/140 + * Polyp - 105 (17 if produced by a mutated drudge) + Beasts *Ticker -105 + *Wild Ticker - 70 + *Wretch - 70 *Shrieker - 245 + *Giant Serapede - 525 + *Bloodmount - 420 + Boomers *Butcher - 210 *Boomer - 385 *Flame Boomer - 315 *Grinder - 525 *Savage Boomer - 385 + *Mauler - 525 Bosses *Berserker - 1400 + *Brumak - 2800 + *Savage Corpser - 875 + *Lambent Berserker - 2100 + *Gunker - 700 + * Reavers (has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider) - 875 + + new introduced in Horde 2.0 Strategies and Tips Overall gameplay *In boss waves upon death a boss will respawn as long as Horde Meter is left. It is best to deal with the support troops, since players cannot possibly survive with 3 Beserkers roaming around. However, players must deal with support troops, since at wave 41+, a Grinder will have such accuracy, health, and damage that players can die at a rapid rate. The team must prepare to leave the base and move a lot. *It is best to pick up weapons from slain foes; ammo refilling is costly and unreliable at times, and usually collecting defeated foes ammo gets you a lot of ammo at once. Weapons disappear when the next wave's starter countdown ends. A good method is to collect the weapons after downing a Locust (shoot the legs), or leaving a Beast to wander around so players won't fear getting chainsawed in half or getting grinded up. *A Boss wave will change its pattern if the group to often fails to overcome it (=different boss appears). *Enemies being attacked by a sentry can be seen in tactical view (LB) *Use tactical view (LB) to locate weapon spawn points. Unfortunately you have to go there to see if it`s still there or has been picked up already. *Tectical view (LB) can be used to locate your team members. In between waves the player`s available money is displayed behind his nickname. *Learn where the enemies spawn on a map, so you can choose a good position to fight them the moment they appear (but you may not be too close to their spawn point). You can also tag grandes in their spawn points. *If you see a dust cloud similar to the ones emmited by an exploding smoke grenade, expect a group of smaller enemies to appear out of there (tickers, wretches or polyps). *Spot weapons you dont need soon enough so your team mates will have the time to grab them before the next wave starts *A decreasing "health" bar appearing on screen means a fortification has been damaged. Use this information to locate enemies. *Try to avoid fighting a boss in your base, for he will most likely destroy every forification you have build so far. *If you have been downed while using a turret, try to get away from the turret quite a bit. Else a player trying to help you will most likely end up using the turret by pressing the X-button. *Dont rush to the rescue if a player has been downed. Take your time to see what enemies are nearby and take them down if necessary. If there are too many, try to approach the player by taking a detour behind the enemy lines. Let him die if there is no chance to save him. *Think about the places to tag your grenades. Good spots are enemy spawning points and in front of or in barriers. Unfortunately they are often first reached by smaller, but fast creatures like tickers, activating and running past them without a scratch. Sometimes it is better to save one or two until you meet a bunch of enemies. Enemies *Brumaks can go into a building by walking through the walls as seen in the map hotel. It can shoot through thinner walls as well (whith the gun). *Brumaks trample down other enemies. *If attacked a lot, Brumaks will shoot chaotic homing missles, hitting a player even in cover especially at closer range. Try to reach a spot where the missles will unlikely hit you or the ground behind you when the Brumak screams and gets ready to shoot. *Scorchers open the chest of a Lambent Berserker. *Savage Corpser will be slowed down or stopped by barriers just like every other ordinary enemy type. But as soon as it was hit quite a bit, it will scream and rush underground through the defenses, forcing the players to move a lot. So best bring it down fast when it screams or try to leave it alone until you have dealt with the rest of the boss wave. *Explosives (smoke grenades too) and downed enemies force the armored kantus to scream, gives plenty of time to fill his mouth with bullets and explosives. Scorchers are very effective as well. *Some challenges that require a certain weapon or some Boss Waves will spawn weapons at the players' Command Post. These can help you two ways, completing the challenge for supplies or as a visual clue for what Bosses you might face in said Boss Wave. For example, if Scorchers spawn at their base, players can expect to face either normal Berserkers or even a Lambent Berserker. *Lambent will fight locust if provoked, and vic-versa. If a Lambent shoots a locust by mistake they will attack each other. If a lambent Drudge is shooting you and theres a Mauler near by put the mauler in that line of fire and the Mauler will turn its attention to the Drudge. *Unlike the Reavers encountered when you play Gears of War 1/2, these Reavers will move into your location spot to attack you. Each Reaver has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider (a Theron armed with a Torque Bow), in addition to a cannon. *Maulers can be used as meatshields against enemy fire. Just shoot them once they reach the electric/laser wire. Maps *On the Map Trenches, it is possible to get a Lambent Berserker temporarily stuck under the platform the Mortar/Mulcher spawns atop. *On the Map Sandbar, it is possible to get a Brumak permanently stuck inside the archway of the Cave Spawn. *Some maps will be more dynamic for Horde 2.0, with environmental hazards (for example, the sandstorm on Trenches) appearing at regular intervals. Trivia *Bosses and enemies are completely randomized. However, each specific enemy has a certain percentage chance of appearing. Certain enemies have a high chance of appearing, such as infantry units, while other enemies have a rare chance of appearing, such as Formers, Serapedes, Wretches and Bloodmounts. *If over $500 is earned from a kill, such as killing a grinder, the player will hear a "Cha-Ching" sound. *Like multiplayer modes, players can use weapons to unlock their special execution. *If a player is downed, the enemy doesn`t finish him off at once. It takes about 10 seconds until an enemy capable of performing an execution heads to him. The same behaviour can be seen if an enemy is downed and revived by an infantry unit. *An infantry unit can be downed twice. If you try to down him a third time he will die, no matter how carfully you shoot his legs. References Category:Multiplayer